Inuyasha's Surprise
by mirokuslilly
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time while her mother, grandfather, and brother are on vacation. When Inuyasha and Kagome both admit their feelings, what will happen when a new guy shows up? R&R to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Come With Me "Leave me alone Kagome" Inuyasha yelled behind him as he sat up in a tree. "Fine Inuyasha! I was just going to say that I am going back to MY time in two days" the girl said. She was hurt by the fact that Inuyasha seemed to hate her. "WHAT?!?" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to look down at Kagome. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha didn't just wave her away. "I'm going back" she repeated quietly. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and locked his hands onto Kagome's shoulders. "You can't leave!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he shook her shoulders. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "Why do you care Inuyasha. I thought you hated me" Kagome said, holding a hope that Inuyasha loved her as much as she loved him. Inuyasha's face turned red. "Well...uh... we just.... uh.... need you to help us.... find all of the shards" Inuyasha stuttered with his face a deep red. Kagome felt her heart rise. "Inuyasha, you know I go back each month to see Mom and Grandpa" she spoke in just above a whisper. "I thought you had a brother too" Inuyasha questioned. "I do but that doesn't mean I go back to see him" Kagome said flatly. Kagome shrugged and turned away from Inuyasha. "Well it doesn't matter what you say because I am going back" she said simply. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome close to him from behind. "You can't go. You know how I feel about you" Inuyasha spoke into her ear, even though he knew that she did not know that he loved her. Kagome stood still and shook her head. Inuyasha knew that she was questioning about his feelings. "I... um... love you, Kagome" Inuyasha said, feeling his face getting hot with embarrassment. Kagome broke out of Inuyasha's arms and stared at him with wide eyes. All she could say was, "WHAT?!?" and she didn't really say it but yelled it instead. Inuyasha sighed and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I love you Kagome" he said with his face a crimson color. "I still have to go back home. Mom will be expecting me to come back" Kagome said as she faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha nor Kagome said anything for a while. Kagome finally broke the quiet. "Come with me Inuyasha. Grandpa would love to meet you and we would be able to get away from Sango and Miroku for a while" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pondered this for a while and finally nodded to Kagome. Kagome screamed with joy and jumped into Inuyasha's arms as if saying thank you.  
  
Two days later, Inuyasha and Kagome stood by the same well as always and were given farewells from Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "Are you ready Inuyasha" Kagome asked as she put one foot up on the well. It was clear that she was ready to go home. Inuyasha nodded and felt Kagome take his hand. When Kagome jumped, Inuyasha jumped as well. Kagome was used to the odd scenery inside the well but Inuyasha looked around skeptically and wrapped Kagome's hand into his tighter. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She knew that she hadn't said that she loved him back and that maybe she should. "Inuyasha" she started as they continued falling through the well. Inuyasha looked at her and waited for her to complete what she was saying. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she knew that the end of the well was near. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand as she used her free hand to pull herself out of the well. He followed her and hopped out of the well. When Inuyasha climbed out he managed to pull Kagome into an embrace. "Thank you for coming with me Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. She found her way out of the small shack looking building and walked slowly to her house. She was ready for her brother to come out with a baseball bat and start hitting Inuyasha. The thought made Kagome laugh. "What's so funny" Inuyasha said sounding annoyed. "It's nothing" Kagome continued laughing. Inuyasha snorted and wondered where Kagome's family was. Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha into the kitchen. "Mom... It's Kagome. I'm home" Kagome shouted throughout the house. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her. Kagome looked around the kitchen to see if there was anything to say that they had gone. She was even ready for a ransom note. When Kagome found nothing she ran up to her room to see if her cat was still there. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Kagome said loudly to call her cat. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "You have a cat?!?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome nodded. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand as she continued up to her room. The next thing Inuyasha knew was Kagome's familiar scream. "Inuyasha, I found something" Inuyasha was getting used to her screaming and he suddenly felt sorry for Kagome's brother. 


	2. Finally Comfortable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. A/N sorry this chapter is so short. I will write more when I can.  
Chapter Two: Finally Comfortable Inuyasha wondered aimlessly through Kagome's house, observing each room before going to the next. "Sorry about my room. It's kinda messy right now" Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as he entered her room. Inuyasha looked around the perfectly neat room and muttered, "doesn't look messy ta me". Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was lying on her stomach with a pillow under her chest. Her bed was neatly made except for the part she was laying on but the thing that caught Inuyasha's attention most was the small book that Kagome was writing in. Inuyasha tried to peek over her shoulder but he couldn't see clearly and when he reached for it she snatched it away quickly. "You can't look in my diary" she smiled and playfully pulled him to her side. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a questioning fashion. "It's all my secrets. I have never let anyone read it" Kagome said closing the small book. Inuyasha's face showed more confusion. "Is there anything about me in there" Inuyasha asked, putting his arm on Kagome's lower back. Kagome nodded, her face turning red. "Like what" Inuyasha asked in a mischievous voice. Kagome's face turned red as she put the diary in between the pillow and her chest. "N...nothing" Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha grinned evilly and pulled Kagome into a soft kiss. When he broke away, Inuyasha's first words were "how could something be nothing". Inuyasha laughed as he rolled Kagome onto her back and kissed her again. Kagome smiled and laughed as well as she felt Inuyasha's weight on her side. It hurt but she didn't care. He's finally mine, not Kikyou's Kagome thought as she pulled Inuyasha closer. Kagome felt a huge pressure build on top of her heart as she felt Inuyasha's chest on hers. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck.  
  
Inuyasha's face was close and Kagome knew that they both felt the same way. They were comfortable in each other's arms. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck gently and put his cheek to hers. They laid there in the quiet, not worrying about anything but each other. "I am glad that I came here" Inuyasha said breathing in the scent of her perfume. Kagome nodded and smiled to herself. The girl breathed in deeply and turned her head to the side, looking to the wall.  
  
She felt one of Inuyasha's hands on her neck and the other on her hip. She smiled and knew that he was finally close to her. She was finally comfortable.  
  
Kagome breathed in deeply and opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm..." she groaned as she noticed the arm holding her waist close to Inuyasha. She looked back to see Inuyasha sleeping quietly. She smiled and squeezed her way out of Inuyasha's grip. Kagome rapidly kneeled beside her bed and grabbed her diary. She swiftly wrote a few paragraphs until she heard Inuyasha stir. She looked up at him to see if he would go back to sleep. When he did she continued to write with a fast hand. "What are you writing now" she heard Inuyasha's voice above her. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's long, white hair out of her face as she closed the book. As the dog demon peeked over her shoulder she took a small key and locked the diary. "No peeking" Kagome smiled up to Inuyasha as she stood up. Kagome climbed back into her bed and lay down beside where Inuyasha had been. Inuyasha lay beside her and pulled her close to him. Kagome laid her head gently on Inuyasha's chest. For the first time in her life, Kagome felt truely safe. 


End file.
